


Wings

by luckycharmz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec Lightwood, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Magnus finally sees Alec’s wings.





	1. Bare with me your truest self.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I .. I’d like to ..” his voice is hesitant and quiet, the complete opposite of his normal and leave it to Alec fucking Lightwood to make him like this even at two in the damn morning. “You’d like to what, Magnus?” Alec asks so tenderly that Magnus thinks he’ll fall due to weakness yet he’s already laying down- the Alec Affect he thinks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not 100% sure how the wings do work in the actual shadowhunter realm but I've read many fics related to it and here this is.. well part of it 
> 
> Enjoy, angels!

The night is cool and dark as Magnus finally lays down beside his sleeping Shadowhunter, happily turning to face him. Alec is shirtless, his hairy and rune filled chest on full display as Magnus shamelessly gawks. The moonlight that seeps through the drapes doing added wonders to the already beautiful man. His eyes rake all over his toned, muscular body and then over his peaceful face, once again that smile has returned and Magnus has no intentions of stopping himself.

Then, like the curious Warlock he is, he thinks and he may have been thinking too loud for Alec shifts and the next moment his eyes flutter open. “Hey you.” He mumbles sleepily, rubbing at his eye with the back of his hand. As badass of a Shadowhunter he is, _he is just as adorable,_ _Magnus_ _thinks_. “What?” He adds right after, his brows furrowing at the sight of his beloveds confused- _yet beautiful, his mind supplies_ , face.

Magnus opens his mouth ready to speak but then presses his lips shut again. Unsure how to word his thoughts or if he should speak them _at all_. So he thinks and then starts again, “you’ve seen my .. mark..” he says, voice going quiet.

“Your _eyes_ , Magnus. Your _beautiful_ eyes.” Alec corrects, his voice as sweet and gentle like honey when it drips.

Magnus only nods, untrusting of his voice in that moment due to Alec’s blatant confessions of love even when he’s half asleep. “I .. I’d like to ..” his voice is hesitant and quiet, the complete opposite of his normal and leave it to Alec _fucking_ Lightwood to make him like this even at two in the damn morning.

“You’d like to _what_ , Magnus?” Alec asks so tenderly that Magnus thinks he’ll fall due to weakness yet he’s already laying down- _the Alec Affect he thinks_.

“I want to see your wings, Alexander...” he finally breathes out, “.. someday.” He adds quietly, not wanting to pressure Alec. No one better to know how difficult it can be to open up about such a thing than him so he wants to assure Alec that he doesn’t have to any time soon.

In response the raven haired man only smiles, _beams_ even at the words. Sighing in relief as if what Magnus has asked is absolutely natural. As if he was expecting those words, _wanting_ to hear them. Like there is no true weight to them and Magnus can’t help but match the sigh of relief. 

“Tomorrow.” He muffles into his pillow and then his eyes flutter shut.

It’s safe to say that Magnus’ already rapidly beating chest is now beating even quicker. The thought of seeing Alec’s wings.. he’s already so beautiful, plus the bonus of angel wings attached to him?

It’s all too much for Magnus for he feels his heart may very well beat right out of his chest. That’s how he lets himself drift into a soothing sleep, the smile from earlier never leaving his face knowing the love that tomorrow will bring along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this part met your expectations, part two is to come with much more detail of the following morning!
> 
> Leave some feedback and love!
> 
> Love you, Angels!


	2. By the (my) Angel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘My lover, my heart  
> My sun in the morning 
> 
> Ask and I am willing  
> For I am glad you did last night 
> 
> Just like you bared with me the true light in your eyes  
> I too have a surprise’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue and I am aware. I was supposed to post this part only a week after but every time I came back to it there was something I wanted to change or add. And I only wanted to put forth my best work and I hope you think it is too. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Cool air flows through the loft in the early hours of the morning, hugging Magnus’ bare torso. He shuffles, his left hand falling to the side, absentmindedly searching for the warm body that is his Shadowhunter but is met with empty silk sheets. His wispy lashes flicker open as his unglamoured eyes meet the golden light that is filtering through the large windows. He props himself up on both elbows and looks to his side, “Alexander?” He calls out, voice hoarse having just woke. When he gets no response he clears his throat, ready to call out again when his eyes blink to the note on his lovers pillow. 

 

‘ _My lover, my heart_  
_My sun in the morning_

 _Ask and I am willing_ _  
__For I am glad you did last night_

 _Just like you bared with me the true light in your eyes_ _  
__I too have a surprise’_

 

Before he knows it his eyes are brimming with absolute lust as his smile is growing wider by the second. He rereads the poem once, committing it to his memory and then slipping out of bed. He’s already wearing his loose, silky maroon pants so he throws on his matching silk robe over his exposed, muscular frame, not caring to tie it. He walks out the half open door, his eyes scanning the loft all the while but no sign of Alec. He then walks out the balcony doors that Alec had probably opened, a yellowish, orange ray of sunshine lighting up the entire place. As he steps out, the warmth the sun is radiating hits his bare chest, leaving a mellow feeling flow through his veins. Through his peripheral vision he sees movement, his head shifts to the side and soon the rest of his body follows. Wide eyed and lips in a pretty _O_ shape at the sight that lays in front.

“Morning, beautiful. Took you long enough. Thought I’d have to go wake you up myself.” Alec cuts in, seeing as Magnus is still in a haze of his own.

“Well..” he finally manages, taking steady steps forward as he speaks. “The cold sheets woke me up,” he pauses, “and _maybe_ the smell of your homemade waffles too...” he adds shamelessly, shrugging as he finally takes a seat beside Alec on the bench.

In front of them, the table is set aesthetically and truly beautifully. Alec’s freshly homemade waffles on plates they had purchased together in Rome on a rather drunk night. Different types of syrups poured into serving bowls set beside a jug of orange juice and pot of coffee. Along with an array of fruit that no doubt Alec went out and bought first thing in the morning. Strawberries, raspberries, mangoes, lychees, watermelon, pineapple- all sliced and diced the way Magnus loves and it doesn’t take long for him to notice for himself as he shifts his gaze from the table back to Alec. He smiles tenderly as he leans in and places a soft kiss on his cheek, brushing his nose before he pulls away.

“Thank you, _my heart_.” Magnus murmurs, emphasizing certain words to get Alec’s attention furthermore and he does as Alec sheepishly smiles. “Quiet the poet you are. I’m not surprised.” He squeezes Alec’s thigh before drizzling maple syrup over his plate of waffles and adding fresh fruits overtop. Alec all but bumps Magnus playfully as he too digs into his breakfast.

They immerse in light conversation for the next 20 minutes about the day ahead of them. Alec having a meeting with the Clave along with a training session with Jace. While Magnus talks about his client he has to tend to in Tokyo, drifting into memory of one of their first date. To which Alec remembers he has one other surprise for Magnus, _the main one_. 

He opens his mouth as Magnus is still speaking but quickly closes it, feeling rude to interrupt such a sweet memory. “-What’s wrong?” Magnus cuts himself off, not missing Alec’s movements.

“Nothing is wrong per say.” He answers truthfully, giving him a reassuring smile as he stands, walking towards the empty space on the other side. Magnus stands as well, confused as to what’s happening.

“Come here, Magnus.” Voice gentle as he asks, taking a breath in and then out. He obliges, walking until he’s standing in front of the raven haired man who looks eager. “Close your eyes.” Alec says, again, Magnus is left confused but closes them slowly anyways.

Seconds later he hears a rough flutter, rather loud, feather like- and then his mind _clicks_. Before Alec has the chance to tell Magnus to open his eyes, he already has them hooked on Alec- on his _wings_.

“Hey.” The Shadowhunter scolds but when he sees the light in Magnus’ eyes, his expression falls lighthearted. 

Magnus looks behind Alexander - _his angel-_ at the charcoal coloured wings, in complete and absolute awe. He thinks for a moment if Alec had felt like this when he had seen his Warlock mark. Something he kept glamoured and hidden for himself due to the lack of love in his life. He thinks if _this_ is how Alec felt when he saw his cat eyes, then what Magnus had _thought_ was completely off. He had thought that Alec loved them, sure, but that was all. Of course he never failed to make them feel special, as if they mattered more than anything but even that isn’t enough now. _Because what Magnus feels_ is an all consuming feeling, his body is ridden with adoration and his eyes do not fail to show it right now.

His eyes flicker from the strong hold on his wings to Alec’s eyes. “Can I touch them?” He finally speaks up and as confident as he thought he would sound, he is _anything_ _but_. His voice is quiet and raspy and straight from the throat, his eyes are pleading as if Alec would say no.

“ _Yes, Magnus.._ ” Alec breathes as he takes a step closer, no space between them now. Magnus brings a hand up and grazes his right wing along the edge and _hell_ , it’s better than he could’ve imagined.

As soft as Alec falls when in the privacy of just them, his wings are just as. The sight, the feeling, the thought of Alec saying yes to him without so much as hesitating is all too much now. He surges forward and embraces him tightly, his face buried in the nook of Alec’s neck as his fingers are grazing his wings ever so lightly. Of course Alec hugs him back, he’s aware of how Magnus must be feeling, he too felt this when he was shown those amber inflicted eyes, pure gold and of complete truth. He feels himself shiver at the touch, not for a second nervous or uncomfortable, the complete opposite.

He wishes he had the courage or more so thought to have shown Magnus earlier because of how he feels about it- _because of how he himself even feels_. He feels as if there is a bubble of love surrounding them as they speak, closing in on them and pushing them impossibly closer. They let go at the same time, Alec slower than Magnus as he doesn’t want to ruin what he is thinking, _feeling_.

“ _Sayang._ ” Magnus breathes, trying to catch his breath at the heaviness of the moment. “I swear I couldn’t love you more than I do, and _yet_  you’ve proven me wrong right now.” Magnus says, voice low and stunned. His eyes momentarily flicker to the wings that are now swaying in the calm breeze.

“By the Angel.” Alec whispers, hands moving to hold Magnus’ neck as his thumbs tilt his head upwards. He leans down, hovering over his lips for a moment before kissing him. Mouth tasting of berries and syrups as their tongues mix together with a bitter tinge that must be Alec’s black coffee but Magnus would take that any day if it meant kissing his Shadowhunter.

Magnus parts and takes two steps back while their hands are intertwined, admiring the view from a far. The sight of Alec in his truest glory. His bare chest and ebony runes standing out furthermore with his wings now unglamoured.

“You know, before I met you, I never knew what it was like to smile for no reason. Never truly felt at home or comfortable enough to show my wings.” Alec says after a short but sweet silence. Regardless he has a smile on his face, unaffected of what _was_ because of what _is now_. He takes two steps forward while pulling Magnus in. “It was never that I was afraid, more that I never felt the want to show anyone, unless needed for battle.” He pauses. “Then I met you.” He says it with such ease that it catches Magnus off guard.

“Until you met me..” Magnus breathes, “does that mean ... ?” He trails off in thought, looking away until Alec sweetly takes hold of his chin for him to be looking at him again.

“Yes.” He simply answers, because that’s just it. “For as long as we’ve been together, I knew there was something here. A very permanent thing. I wanted to bare it all to you and in many ways we both have.” He shrugs, moving both his hands to smoothly wrap around Magnus’ waist, under his robe. “I always wanted to show you this part of me but never found the right moment to. Or if I did, it was interrupted _of course_.” He shakes his head at the thought. The countless amount of times Jace, Isabelle, his mom, among many others had walked into his office or called as he was about to talk to Magnus about it.

“Oh.” Magnus says quietly, as if he wasn’t expecting that answer.

“What? You thought I didn’t wanna show you?” Alec smirks at the confused Warlocks face and the cute furrow of his brow.

Without another word he lays his head on his shoulder. “The love I have for you, Magnus. It is a love that knows no bounds. Remember that.” He murmurs into his neck and Magnus is only left to press him impossibly closer as he feels Alec’s smile along his neck. After a moment in their sweet embrace, Magnus snorts as if just now having a realization.

“Don’t go spoiling your vows now, pretty boy.” Magnus jokes, moving back slightly to see his lovers face.

“How did you know?” Alec gasps, going wide eyed as he feigns surprise. They both shake their heads and laugh, a moment that should’ve been oh so heavy feels like something out of the ordinary.

When Alec returns home that night, fatigue ridden throughout his face, Magnus is quick to pull him over to their washroom. He doesn’t let Alec protest as he sits him on the edge of the bed, telling him to take off the rest of his clothing, which he does. He lets Alec sit in the tub and is ready to bathe him when Alec puts a hand up.

“Wait.” He calls out and Magnus’ hands stop mid air, returning back to his lap.

“What is it, sayang?” He questions worriedly, unable to read the look on Alec’s face. He only gets a shake of the head and a smile in return. The same flutter like sound from earlier ringing in his ears and then he’s _seeing it_. Seeing his feathers come out of their shell and into their absolutely beautiful form. Alec turns so his back- _wings, Magnus’ mind supplies,_ are to him.

“Continue.” Alec whispers, his head dropping in front of himself as he puts his elbows on his knees. Completely relaxed in his surroundings.

Magnus can feel the weight of all of the love Alec is pouring out. The way Alec decides to drop his glamour as if it is nothing but normal. He takes the sponge and delicately moves it in downwards motions, the way the feathers fall, to not irritate them nor him.

When they fall asleep- _both their glamours undone_ \- with the Chairman snuggled in between, Magnus leaves a kiss on the edge of those wings he has fallen in love with. Eyes fluttering shut to the thought of _finally_ knowing a love so real. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s, that! I hope this was everything you expected and maybe more or even just enough. 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this two part fic and indulging in my own take on his wings.
> 
> Comment down below what ya thought or if you have prompt ideas/want me to add another part to this series? And leave some kudos. 
> 
> Also, thank you for the ongoing support. I love you, angels. 💞


End file.
